


Extraordinary Love

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV), Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Extraordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caravan of the Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773345) by [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora). 



So this is completely inspired by the story mentioned above and "Abode", the story that comes before that. Two very special crossover stories for the original Battlestar Galactica and the original A-Team Series. This is my head canon for these men from now on. My story is a fit in for Caravan of the Heavens.

Thanks again so much for these brilliant stories, Sonora, and also for the beta on my little PWP. I’m still hopping with excitement lol

+++

„Twenty yahrens and you don’t look one day older, ‘Pol.“ Face slides his hands through Apollo’s dark, soft brown hair in wonder, talking in English, so Hannibal understands too.

“Nether do you, ‘bucko.” Apollo responds in Standard, not able to make his tongue work in the newly learned language. He can’t get enough of stroking his hands across that gorgeous body, marred with war scars. Apollo kisses each and every one of them, old ones he remembers and new ones, Hannibal tells the stories to with a raspy voice.

Face’s head rests on the Colonel’s thigh, the older man leaning against the cushioned headboard, looking down, admiring the couple, his fingers stroking lightly through his lieutenant’s hair.

Apollo is straddling Face’s legs, Face stroking Apollo’s thighs. They are both naked, erections standing proud, gazes locked. For the moment they ignore the arousal, taking each other in, touching everywhere as though to make sure they’re real.

Murdock and BA watch from the huge armchair, cuddled up together there, not wanting to interrupt the intimacy of the two men they now know loved each other for much longer then the team ever knew Face.

“Starbuck…” Apollo can’t help but breathe again in wonder, stroking his hands across those slim shoulders, along those muscular arms until Face entwines their fingers, bringing each hand to his mouth and kisses the other mans’ knuckles, blue eyes never leaving the intense green ones.

“I never thought I’d hear that name again, ‘Pol, never thought I’d see you ever again…” Face’s voice chokes, tears running down from the corners of his eyes. He’s grateful for Hannibal’s thumb gently caressing them away without interrupting the very private moment.

Apollo bends down and gently licks Face’s lips. The luscious mouth opens instantly and greets the former pilot with an insanely intense kiss.

Hannibal’s hard on leaks pre come in heavy pulses, just from watching and listening to them so close up. He doesn’t feel any jealousy at all, any anger towards Apollo anymore. After all he finally had learned the whole truth and how faith had separated Face and his first lover.

Hannibal hesitantly reaches out and moves his fingers through Apollo’s tempting mass of dark, shiny hair.

He wants Face to be happy, Face… Starbuck deserves to be happy. He’s done so much for them, laid his life on the line so often for them, he _must_ finally be happy. So Hannibal reaches out to yet another man to include in their unique family.

“Love me.” Face’s voice is barely audible when he breaks the kiss, one hand in Apollo’s hair, the other searching for Hannibal’s hand to hold on to. He shifts his head from the Colonel’s thigh to lie flat on his back. He briefly looks up to Hannibal, willing him to understand what he meant with those two words.

Hannibal nods. “Always,” he says and keeps holding that hand while Apollo moves between Starbuck’s legs. He spreads them wide, rolling him up a little, hands holding his bend legs.

“’Pol…” Face’s needy voice pleads.

“Frack, ‘bucko, you still remember that’s…” Apollo can’t get the words out, his heart hammering in his throat, hands shaking, not daring to touch Starbuck’s most private parts just yet. He never thought he’d ever have him like that again, or ever at all.

“Remember our first time, ‘Pol?” Face’s voice is lost in the moment, far away, but his hand is holding Hannibal’s as tight as he can.

“As if I could forget…” Apollo whispers in Standard, his fingers moving in slow motion, down Starbuck’s inner thighs, caressing. Then reaching for the lube Hannibal holds out to him. He spreads a big amount onto his palms and finally touches his lover’s hot balls.

The simple, gentle touch draws a loud moan from Face’s throat and he looks unexpectedly up towards Hannibal, licking his lips.

Hannibal hesitates, looking at Apollo, not sure what to do, not wanting to interrupt their moment of reunion.

Apollo nods. He can feel in his heart that with Starbuck everything is possible and that his lover has such a big heart and soul to love them all.

“Apollo, please.” He says, spreading his legs even wider, just before he pulls Hannibal’s head towards him to devour him entirely.

Face’s hand searches for Apollo’s and he guides him towards his cock, groaning into the kiss when Apollo finally starts to stroke it. Stroke it just right.

Just like in the dreams, Apollo thinks and massages his lover’s dick as he remembers, as if it was yesterday that he did this. Starbuck wriggles his hips and bucks into the touch, almost biting Hannibal’s tongue. The older man stops the kiss and changes tactics, brushing his lips across Face’s eye lids, temple and forehead.

“’Pol…please…” Starbuck repeats, pulling his ass cheeks apart in a very needy gesture.

Apollo can’t believe his luck and murmurs, “Oh Gods,” before bending down and starting to kiss Starbuck’s cock and balls just as Hannibal does with his face.

“Frack, ‘Pol, don’t be shy, you know what to do…”

Apollo has a very hard time not to come just from the sound of that husky voice. The voice he heard in his dreams, the voice he thought he’d never hear again. And here it was, urging him on to do the most private thing one can ever do.

He wets his lips, adjusts his position and licks a broad stripe across Starbuck’s exposed pucker. The man makes a very pleased sound, his muscle spasming invitingly, so Apollo does it again. Does it like he used to do it before when they were alone. Does it like Starbuck used to rim him in turn. All the way. Starting with little gentle kisses first, alternated with strokes across his twitching hole, around it and finally pressing his tongue inside, tasting, until hungrily devouring, forgetting all worlds completely around them.

There’s a mouth around Face’s cock now too. Murdock’s.

Face groans, the triple sensation on his most erogenous zones making his whole body hum and sing with pleasure. Apollo’s tongue inside of him, so different from Hannibal’s, so gentle and careful but passionate as well. He thought he’d never feel that again and here he is, giving him all his love, being integrated in his family.

Murdock sucks him gently, knowing how to change from licking his slit and crown, to powerfully sucking. Face searches for BA with his hands, needing him in the love-pile. He recognises the broad lips in an instant when Hannibal moves away and BA kisses him instead.

Face can’t see the look Hannibal and Apollo exchange across Murdock’s back. The way the Colonel nods towards the Admiral, the way he nods back and then readies his cock with a huge amount of lube.

When Face opens his eyes, because each touch suddenly has left him, he sees only Apollo, only feels his hands on the backs of his thighs, the tip of his cock nudging against his loosened entry.

“I love you.” They blurt out simultaneously and Apollo presses in, staying there with his cock head only buried inside of Starbuck. Blue eyes blazing. Apollo realizes that BA and Murdock both hold Starbuck’s hands, while Hannibal strokes affectionately through his hair.

What a surreal situation. But Apollo really doesn’t care. He’s got his Lieutenant back.

“I’ve missed you so much, ‘bucko.” He whispers, pressing in just a few inches more, “I thought I’d go insane when you disappeared.” The beautifully gripping muscles inside of his lover pull him in even more.

“Same here, ‘Pol…” Starbuck adjusts his position when from somewhere a pillow is pressed beneath his back and groans when Apollo’s angle changes and he slides even more forward, remembering how to hit _that_ spot of his lover just right.

“Frack!” it’s a strange word out of Face’s mouth but he feels so free to finally use it again while making love. “Oh frack, ‘Pol, give me more.” He stares up into the beautiful green orbs.

“I… I would ‘bucko, but…” He bends and briefly brushes his lips against Face’s, “I’m afraid…Oh Starbuck!!” the last movement all the way into his lover did it for the man who couldn’t have him for so many years. Starbuck’s muscles draw him in, massaging him, that familiar feeling of belonging crashing into his soul. And, locking his gaze with the blue, blue eyes, he comes, seeing the wonder and love and heat all reflect in Starbuck’s expression. The blonde man’s hands are suddenly free, drawing him close, messing up his hair, caressing his cheeks, gasping and writhing with him when he comes and comes and comes inside the velvet channel.

“Apollo…oh frack ‘Pol…”

It’s a relieved sigh from so deep down, Hannibal thinks he’s never heard a sound like that.

He watches the younger men kiss, leisurely, deeply, Face’s legs still on the Admiral’s shoulders.

It’s his favourite position to love Face too and he knows how much the lieutenant enjoys being the bottom like this. He also knows how he loves to top when he’s in one of those moods. He’s never seen or experienced him like what he’d witnessed just now. Face completely letting go, using those odd words, hiding nothing. Of course the Colonel now knows why.

His Lieutenant doesn’t have to hide anything anymore. Not where he came from, not what is real name is, not what language he actually spoke in the first place or that he’s been a freaking hot pilot from an advanced race.

Something else occurs to Hannibal since he wants this strange multi men relationship to work properly. He watches the “Aliens” a few moments longer, marvelling in the hotness of it. Face’s come dripping down from his stomach onto the sheets.

Apollo is a very gorgeous man as well. Who’s probably way older then he looks. He’s even higher in rank, actually. Hannibal smirks and his decision is made. While he actually wanted to reclaim Face first after the Admiral had made love to him, he decides for another course.

Seeing that Murdock and BA have retreated for the moment, lost to each other, Hannibal moves behind the dark haired man who’s still kissing Face.

He admires the well tanned skin, so unique for someone who’s lived almost his whole life in space. Hannibal shakes his head, still not really believing what’s actually out there and concentrating on the moment. His hands suddenly seem to have a will on their own and he slides them slowly, appreciatively across hot and sweaty flesh.

Apollo turns his head around, startled. Face looks at him too wondering why his lover had jerked around so fast.

“Would that be all right, Apollo, Fa… Star… Starbuck?” Hannibal tries in his hard learned Colonial Standard, voice cracking with nervousness.

“John, you don’t have to call me Starbuck.” Face whispers, holding the Colonel’s gaze over Apollo’s back.

"But I want to." Hannibal doesn't say anything else, his whole attention on Apollo's back side, caressing and stroking while the two younger men are lost in their gentle kisses and whispered declarations of love.

Apollo's love starved body reacts to the Colonel’s sensuous touch instantly. His legs spread wider, goose flesh covers the also marred back.

"Is he as good as you, 'bucko?" Apollo asks softly turning his head and looking straight at Hannibal, eyes hooded with lust.

"John is incredible." Face grins, winks at the older man and pulls the Admiral down in yet another scorching kiss.

Hannibal smirks at the praise, his cock painfully hard and leaking. But he knows Apollo didn't have sex in years…yahrens…an eternity…what ever.

So he pours a large amount of lube onto his hand and rubs it generously between Apollo's ass cheeks, brushing the twitching hole with his fingers, making the other man moan into the lip lock with Face.

Face loves the double weight on him when Hannibal leans forward and licks a broad stripe across Apollo's spine. The lieutenant adjusts his position and feels his first lover's cock swell inside of him yet again.

"Oh frack," he gasps for air, his dick showing interest anew. Face can instantly tell when the Colonel circles his middle finger around Apollo’s bud, more and more intensely until he finally breaches the Admiral. Apollo’s fingers tighten almost painfully in Face’s hair and his kiss goes frantic. He starts to move slowly inside his lover again, breaking the lip lock and gasping, “Oh ‘bucko…” into the crock of Face’s neck.

Face inhales deeply and while he cradles his first love’s head against him, he reaches out his other hand to Hannibal to connect with him too. The Colonel takes it, squeezing, while inching his finger into the body of the man lying between them.

“Thank you, John,” Face mouths, the gratefulness showing in the hooded eyes.

“Anything you need, Tem.” Hannibal says softly, using the nick name of his lover he always thought is his true name. It had become something special between them during the years after all.

“Tem?” Apollo lifts his head, mouth just an inch away from Face’s lips. “That’s beautiful,” he murmurs and sneaks his tongue into the willing cavern beneath him again, greeted by a hard, hungrily sucking mouth.

Hannibal can see how the two lovers have to make up for the lost years. In fact, watching them devour each other makes him even harder. Apollo’s inner muscles react to the arousing kiss too, they grab for Hannibal’s finger and pull it in. They also loosen a bit. So he carefully draws back and inserts another digit. His cock leaking pre come like hell.

He’s so turned on, after a few strokes he withdraws his fingers and bends down completely, to plunge his tongue into the opened up hole, swirling it inside Apollo, tasting his soft flesh, as soft as Face, the taste masculine and super hot.

Apollo almost bites Face because of the sudden change of feeling. He breaks the kiss for air and puts his forehead against his lieutenant’s, rocking into him fully now again.

“Oh frack, oh frack!”

“Tongue?” Starbuck asks and Apollo can only awkwardly nod, shaking heavily with passion.  
Face feels his orgasm build because of the friction their sweaty bodies create and the imagination of Hannibal’s tongue inside of him, also because of the vague memory how it felt to explore Apollo with his mouth.

“’Pol!” he shouts when he comes and hot liquid pulses between them. His arms and legs holding Apollo towards him in an iron grip.

Apollo comes too, filling his Starbuck up yet again.

Hannibal loves the Admiral’s reaction, his insides contracting and clenching, loose, open, ready for his large dick. He withdraws his tongue, and, his glance on the still coming couple, he presses the smooth tip of his lubed up hard on into Apollo.

A deep guttural moan fills the room and Apollo tries to grab for Hannibal’s thigh to pull him closer. “More, John…” he demands, “Oh gods, please more…” and he wriggles and shoves himself backwards onto the huge dick, ignoring the pain his now inexperienced body is in.  
All the while gripping Starbuck’s biceps, holding on for dear life, eyes wide open, repeating, “I’m not dreaming, I’m not dreaming…”

He starts to gasp feverishly, vision swimming, Starbuck’s fingers on him everywhere, caressing, stroking, relearning his body. Blue eyes wet with tears, ‘Apollo’ on his lips.

The Colonel kneels and pulls Apollo up and into his lap, impaling himself completely. When he’s sheathed wholly into him he can’t hold it anymore and his climax crashes into the new man, making him his. Utterly and completely. Right along with Tem/Starbuck who’d followed his mate up and kisses him again, crushing the Admiral between them, his hands desperately searching for Hannibal’s body.

He breaks the kiss with Apollo and reaches around to kiss his Colonel too. It’s a bit difficult but they manage a very gentle brush of tongues and lips.

“I love you both.” Starbuck says and finally collapses backwards onto the sheets, stretching his whole body like a cat and smiling broadly and warmly at them.

Hannibal has his arms still around Apollo, his dick still inside, “We’ll get there, Admiral?”

Apollo turns as good as he can, catching Hannibal’s mouth in a brief kiss, “We’ll get there, Colonel.” And he winks and makes them tumble down on the sheets, stretching their numb legs. Apollo pulls Starbuck as close as he can against his body, throwing one leg possessively over his.

“I can’t believe… I can’t…” Apollo stutters, smelling the sun in the blonde’s hair as he always did.

“Shh,” Starbuck hushes him, “sleep now, baby. We can talk in the morning.” And he reaches for Hannibal again. With their fingers tangled on Apollo’s hip, and one hand in the mass of dark hair, Starbuck falls asleep, overwhelmed with happiness he never thought he’d ever feel.

End of this, but I feel like writing more in this universe...yet...But with a lot of new movies coming up soon (Iron Man 3, HO3, Fast and Furious, Les Mis) in the theatres I have no idea where my muse will run to... 


End file.
